


Praesidium

by creativesavage



Series: Junkensteins AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hunter Jesse McCree, Junkenstein's Revenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesavage/pseuds/creativesavage
Summary: What McCree had in his hand was one of the extremely rare Amulets of Protection, an amulet that allowed someone to protect their supernatural partner from almost any harm. This particular amulet was usually given to someone by their lover, a detail Hanzo kept at the front of his mind.





	Praesidium

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta'd btw so if there's spelling and grammar issues blame it on the fact that i can only write late at night when i'm half asleep, also, the title is protection in latin  
> this is sort of set in my own junkensteins au which i wanna explore later in other fics  
> enjoy!! <3

Hanzo sat around the fire with his knees cradled close to his chest. The silver ribbon holding his hair into a small ponytail swayed gently with the night breeze while his pure white eyes stared intensely at the fire, focusing on every bit of ash and ember that crackled and floated as if the little particles held every little secret yet to be known. Maybe they do, he thought, who knows with all the strange magic around the area.

The heat from the fire combined with the smoke caused the oni’s eyes to feel dry and irritated. He squeezed his eyes shut and blinked a few times to remoisturize his eyes. Once he did so, Hanzo looked back at the fire and scoffed. It was a silly thing to think about. With all the wards placed around his and the hunter’s campsite, there’s no way the witch’s magic could influence them or the area in some way.

_Speaking of the hunter, where exactly was he?_

A rustling of dead leaves and the cracking of twigs pulled Hanzo out of his thoughts. He straightened his back and jerked his head towards the source of the noise. The archer slowly reached out for his bow and carefully pulled an arrow from his quiver. Hanzo quietly stood up and knocked his arrow, pulling it full draw. The oni dragons curling under his skin in anticipation. No matter what came through the woods, Hanzo would be ready.

McCree came through the woods with a curse towards the ground, mumbling about how someone couldn’t swing a dead cat around without making a lot of noise. The hunter lifted his head up and was greeted with the sight of the end of an arrow directly aimed at his skull. He gave the oni a cheeky grin.

“Y’know, this is about the, what, hundredth time you’ve done this in the time we’ve been hunting together?” McCree joked as Hanzo lowered his bow.

Hanzo scoffed. “Like I always say, one can never be too careful.” He claimed, a hint of a smile tugging on his lips. “A lesson you need to learn, and quickly.”

McCree threw a hand over his chest and looked at Hanzo with a stunned expression. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talkin’ about, Han. I’m always careful.” He said with a wink that caused Hanzo’s heart to skip a beat.

The archer simply rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he walked back to put the arrow back in his quiver and set the bow down beside it. McCree followed behind him, taking a seat by the fire with his legs crossed. Hanzo watched as the hunter picked up his sake gourd and took a swig before making a face.

“What happened to asking before drinking someone’s liquor?” Hanzo asked in a playful tone before snatching the gourd out of McCree’s hands and taking a sip of his own.

McCree chuckled as he watched the oni drink. “’What happened was someone,” he pointed a finger at Hanzo, which caused the archer to hold back a laugh, “decided to aim an arrow at my face. I took a generous sip of your liquor as an apology.”

Hanzo shook his head a sat down next to McCree by the fire, placing his sake gourd between them. “A sip of a drink that you do not even like?” He asked before blowing on the fire, watching as the flames reached towards the night sky.  
“Details, details.” McCree answered back with a wave of his hand.

The demon rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the fire, staring at it with the same intensity he did before the hunter came back to their camp.

The archer and gunslinger met a little over four months ago when they were called on to defend the Lord of Adlersbrunn’s castle from the mad scientist Dr. Junkenstein and his allies. Hanzo accepted the call in a hopes to redeem himself from his past life as a human, while McCree had a bit of a personal interest in seeing one of Junkenstein’s allies fall. Their introduction was rough to say at least, what with Hanzo being distrustful of monster hunters and McCree wondering why in the hell the lord called a demon of all beings to defend the castle.

As the night went on and the monsters came forth, the duo went from having an uneasy trust to a very easy friendship. They found that they worked together extremely well, both being able to capitalize on whatever play the other set up. Their banter improved too: unsettling silence and wary comments turned into playful banter and compliments. By the time the last of Junkenstein’s minions fell, the demon and hunter formed a strong friendship.

On that night, McCree offered Hanzo a place at his side to travel around Aldersbrunn to take on jobs to deal with supernatural nuisances that paid good coin, and Hanzo eagerly accepted. Ever since then, they have been taking on quests of many different kinds and setting up camp in whatever remote area they could find. It was nice, eventful work. Work that, one day, would have to end and the pair would have to part ways.

Oh, but Hanzo wanted to stay by McCree’s side forever.

During their time together, Hanzo developed deeper feelings for McCree. At first he confused it for admiration because who wouldn’t admire the hunter? He’s got a strong heart and a bold soul, knows his way with his six-shooter, and is clever as hell; there’s nothing not to admire about him. But Hanzo having one Jesse McCree bleed out in his arms, gasping for breath and praying to whatever deities that he make it to see the next day made the demon realize just how deep he cared for the hunter. In fact, Hanzo’s feelings for McCree are so complex and deep, he would dare to say that he was in love with the hunter.

But does McCree love me back, he wondered. A half orange glow, half dragon scaled hand settled on his shoulder, knocking Hanzo out of his thoughts. The demon quickly looked up at the hunter.

“You alright, Han?” McCree asked, voice and eyes full of concern. “You seem lost in thought.”  
Hanzo faked a cough and looked away, hoping that the hunter did not notice the high blush on his cheeks. “I’m fine.” He said. The demon caught McCree’s disbelieving glare out the corner of his eye and quickly changed the subject. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

McCree hummed. “Not everything.” He replied, hand still on Hanzo’s shoulder, much to the archers delight. “That huntress made sure to ransack the place and leave absolutely no evidence of where she came from or where she went after. It seems she knew that I was comin’.”

Hanzo made a disgusted face. “You know what they say: no one can hide from the huntress.” He reminded McCree in a low voice. “It is bad enough that she already knows every move we make before we even act on them, and with the witch of the wilds helping her, our plans will only get more difficult in the future.”

The hunter sighed and moved to get up. “Yeah, but that’s somethin’ to think about later.” McCree said as he walked over to his hunters pouch, returning to the fire with it in hand. “Right now, I wanna show you probably the most important thing that I found.”

Hanzo quirked a brow as he watched McCree search through his bag. When the gunslinger finally pulled what he was searching for out, the demon gasped.

What McCree had in his hand was one of the extremely rare Amulets of Protection, an amulet that allowed someone to protect their supernatural partner from almost any harm. By wearing this amulet, a vampire could walk in the sunlight, a werewolf could wear silver, a demon could be able to survive exorcisms and holy water and rituals, any supernatural being could survive something that would normally kill them instantly. This particular amulet was usually given to someone by their lover, a detail Hanzo kept at the front of his mind.

McCree’s soft chuckle caused Hanzo to look up with wide eyes. “I take it y’know what that is.” The hunter said while dangling the amulet.

Hanzo nodded and blinked a few times. “I cannot believe you found this.” He whispered while he very carefully took the amulet out of McCree’s grasp. The gold of the chain shimmered in the fire’s light, along with the many rubies and garnets that decorated and hung from it. “Does this belong to the huntress?”

“I don’t really know.” McCree shrugged. “I’m thinkin’ she was lookin’ for this too, but sensed my presence and booked it before she found it.”

Hanzo swallowed. “What do you plan to do with it?” He asked.

“Well,” McCree rubbed his neck and looked away, his face flushed, “I was gonna give it to you.”  
The demon almost dropped the amulet right then and there. “Wait, what?” Hanzo asked, his heart beating faster by the second.

McCree took his hat off, placed it in his lap, and reached his hand to hold Hanzo’s free hand. He gave a bashful smile. “Look, Hanzo,” he began, “I’m not gonna lie, I’ve been crazy about ya ever since we took down Junkenstein and his creatures.” The gunslinger rubbed his thumb lightly over Hanzo’s knuckles. “You’re smart, a helluva good shot, and you’re probably the most gorgeous man I’ve ever had the pleasure of layin’ eyes on. And that night you saved me made me realized just how much you meant to me.”

Hanzo stayed completely quiet as McCree laughed nervously to the side. “So what I’m tryin’ to say is this: I want to give you this amulet to prove just how much I care about you, I want you to continue bein’ my partner for as long as possible, I want you, Hanzo, if you’ll have me.”

The demon’s mouth fumbled open and closed. Unable to form the words he so desperately wanted to say, Hanzo leaned forward and crashed their lips together in an attempt to tell McCree just how much he meant to him too. By the way McCree reciprocated the kiss and pulled Hanzo into his lap, the demon could guess that he was successful.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, exchanging lazy yet deep kisses while Hanzo sat in McCree’s lap, fingers tangled in _his_ hunter’s long, oak locks while McCree’s hands settled on _his_ demon’s waist. Eventually, they pulled away for air and Hanzo pressed his forehead against McCree’s.

“I will gladly be yours.” Hanzo whispered in the little space between them, a wide smile on his face. “I want you, too. You mean more to me than you could ever guess.”

McCree picked up the amulet that was dropped during their kiss and clasped it around Hanzo’s neck. The gems glowed for a hot second before they returned to normal. The gunslinger gave a grin right back. “Are you sure about that? I’m a pretty good guesser.” He stated with a wink.

Hanzo laughed and leaned forward again, their lips barely touching. “Oh hush.” He murmured before closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!   
> twitter: @kabukihanzo  
> tumblr: @scxtterarrows


End file.
